<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>告白 by OvO_Cloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049610">告白</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud'>OvO_Cloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>告白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve穿着笔挺的黑色西装在门前站定，深吸一口气，轻轻地叩了叩门。<br/>
    门缓缓地拉开一条缝，里边的人看到Steve，惊讶地瞪大眼睛，快速闪了出来，在身后带上了门。<br/>
 “Mr.Rogers……没想到您这么快…..我们刚刚…….”<br/>
 “我知道。请问我现在可以进去吗？”<br/>
 “呃….是的，可以——不过……”<br/>
  “我会的。我保证不吵醒他。”Steve轻轻地拍了拍对方的肩膀，走进房间。<br/>
  “咔哒。”清脆的一声响，仿佛将世界反锁在门外。<br/>
  “Bucky…..”Steve的嘴唇里滑出微弱的气流，他几乎是踮着脚，小心翼翼地靠近在床上熟睡着的人，生怕将他吵醒了。<br/>
    在正事开始之前，他们有一个小时的时间独处。<br/>
    这是只属于他们俩的时间，比起70年前这时间实在是太短了，完全不够用，但是这次，或许足够了。<br/>
    一般来说，Steve会比Bucky起得早一点，他会为Bucky做好三明治和热牛奶，Bucky不一会儿就会起来，然后他们会一起吃早餐，还有晨跑。当然Bucky偶尔也会有赖床的时候，比如他们小时候某个夏日的清晨，比如他们重逢后同居的某个下午，比如现在。<br/>
    Steve向来不会吵醒熟睡的Bucky。他喜欢看Bucky睡着时的样子。Bucky睡觉时几乎不会乱动，他仍然保持着一个优秀战士的习惯，干净，整洁，外加对Steve卸下了所有的防备。这样的Bucky，不是一个暂时休憩的武器库，而是一个活生生的，真真正正的人。更何况，今天是个特殊的日子，Bucky还穿着好看的白西装。<br/>
    Steve在Bucky的床边缓缓地蹲下，把胳膊靠在床沿，歪着头端详着他。<br/>
  “Bucky，你一定想不到我今天有多紧张。”Steve小声地说着，自嘲般地扯了扯嘴角，“我今天系领带系了三次才系好。你可别笑话我。”<br/>
  “我不知道你还记不记得…..也许你不记得了，但我记的很清楚。”Steve开始小声唠叨起来，“那是个冬天，咱们在外边玩雪，正好有一对新人从旁边走过，你当时就看着他们对我说，‘嘿Steve，以后我要是结婚了，我就要穿一套白西装，像这里的雪一样白，那一定很帅！’…..好吧，我承认我当时想了很多，是的，我想我也一定会喜欢你穿白西装的样子。然后你问我：‘那你呢？’我本来也想说白色，但你却抢先了一步说：‘我想看Steve穿黑色西装的样子。’我很惊讶，因为我觉得黑色也许不太适合我。你就笑起来：‘Steve总能让我身边的一切明亮起来，我挺想看看，如果是黑色西装的话，会不会也因为你而变得明亮啊！’上帝保佑——那时候你笑得真好看，明明你才是更加开朗的那一个，更受欢迎的那一个。你应该知道的，我是因为你才变得明亮，一直都是。”<br/>
    Bucky一动不动。从Steve这个角度看，Bucky仿佛变成了一尊精美的雕像，一件神圣的艺术品，美到让人宁愿为他窒息也不愿打扰。Steve突然有些庆幸自己还没有吵醒Bucky，于是他自顾自地继续说了下去。<br/>
  “二战的时候，我们在帐篷里…….就在我们分别的前一天——噢，我们正接吻呢——我当时真的挺想说……这话我憋了好多年了，从你小时候提到婚礼的那一刻起就一直憋着，真是难受。我们吻的时间也许太久了一点，我——我是说…..我们……大概都有点晕乎乎的了。我当时想，反正到了明天就不知道什么时候再能见到，干脆挑明了吧。我刚开口说了两个词….你知道的，就是‘Will you…..’你就打断了我，说像我这种完全不懂情调的人就别想瞎叨叨情话了，紧接着上来就堵住了我的嘴——我得说这招真是够狠够管用，试多少遍都和第一次一样有效——我最后还是给憋回去了，真逊。好吧，我知道你后来一定又拿这个笑话了我好一阵子。”<br/>
     Steve目不转睛地盯着Bucky。他总觉得Bucky在笑，无论是什么时候。Bucky在成为冬兵之后，感情变得迟钝了，但是Steve一直固执地认为，只要Bucky笑起来，不论什么时间什么场合，他都一定是最好看的。Bucky内心有些东西永远不会变，它们只是被埋没得太久，以至于被很多人，甚至他本人也忘记了。<br/>
   “…….我要问的那个问题，你已经给过我答案了，Bucky。这一点我清楚。所以你现在不用再回答我。但是我…..”Steve低了低头，把手伸进口袋里，掏出一个红色的小盒子放在Bucky的左手边。<br/>
  “我知道这很老土……不过反正我们也都是上个世纪的人，用不着什么新花样了，对吧？……Bucky，我想你知道今天…..准确地说，接下来——对我而言有多重要。”<br/>
     Steve深吸一口气，郑重地打开小盒子，单膝跪地，望着自己的爱人缓缓开口。<br/>
 “Bucky，will you marry me ？”<br/>
    他的目光越回70年前，他们分别的那一刻。他对Bucky挥手说再见的时候，Bucky坏笑着给他做了个鬼脸，带着点骄傲地迈着步子走了。突然Bucky又像是想起什么似的，回过头来冲着他喊了一句话。Steve没有听清，但他读出了Bucky的唇语。只有两个词——<br/>
  “I do.”<br/>
    Steve眼前开始有水雾弥漫，但这并不妨碍他仔细地捧起Bucky的左手，将盒子里的戒指缓缓地戴在Bucky的无名指上。机械手臂毫无生机，反射着冰冷的光。对于这只机械手臂来说，一枚戒指无非是多加上的一个零件，甚至可以说是个累赘，但对于这只机械手臂的主人来说，这是一个庄严的仪式，宣告着彼此相爱的两个人的结合。<br/>
    Steve微微笑了一下，又凑近了Bucky一些，牵引着Bucky的左手放到自己胸口，靠近心脏的位置。<br/>
 “现在你知道我有多紧张了？我敢说你的机械臂都能测出我心跳加速了。”Steve咬着嘴唇。<br/>
    他沉默了一会儿，把盒子里剩下的那个戒指戴在自己左手的无名指上，飞速地瞟了一眼手表。<br/>
    还剩最后一分钟。<br/>
    Steve站起身，将空空的小盒子塞回口袋里，俯下身吻了吻Bucky的额头。<br/>
    他犹豫了一下，又伸手碰碰Bucky微卷的发梢。Steve曾在无数个夜晚卷着Bucky的发梢，他喜欢那些发梢缠绕着手指的感觉，就像是在挽留他一样——那真的曾经无数次地挽留过他。<br/>
    Steve用戴着戒指的左手紧紧握住了Bucky完好的但依旧冰冷的右手，在他的唇上掠过一个庄重而轻盈的吻。而后，他理了理自己的黑西装，走过去打开了那扇仿佛让他与世隔绝的门。<br/>
 “Mr.Rogers……谢谢您这么准时的配合，人已经到齐了，Mr.Barnes的葬礼会在十分钟后举行。”门外的人耐心地等了很久，和Steve交换了一个礼貌的点头后隐入了房间。<br/>
 “…….Cap…..”Natasha走近Steve，只是轻声唤了一句便被温柔地打断。<br/>
 “谢谢你，Natasha。”Steve侧过头，“戒指很合适。”<br/>
    Natasha居然一时语塞，找不到话来接下文。<br/>
 “我很庆幸，”Steve缓缓地呼出一口气，“站在这里的是我，而不是Bucky。我不知道如果是我先死了Bucky会怎么办。他也许没法过，因为没人能陪他走下去。”<br/>
    Natasha叹了口气。这也许是他能说的最浪漫的情话了。她想，但是，这又何尝不是事实呢？<br/>
    彼此拥有的两个人，任何一方的离开只会让剩下的人不完整。<br/>
    在Bucky的葬礼上，所有人都忍不住望向那个穿着黑西装的金发男人。他站在最前面，离Bucky最近的位置，左手无名指上的戒指反射着明亮的光。<br/>
    这是他第一次参加Bucky的葬礼。<br/>
    70年前，他错过了Bucky的葬礼。70年后，上帝把Bucky送回到了他的身边。他原本欣喜地以为这是一份恩赐，可如今他才明白，这一切，不过是为了让他重新错过，盛装出席。<br/>
    Steve静默地伫立，对着Bucky行了一个标准的军礼。<br/>
    他身后的人们都不知不觉地跟随着他，向Barnes中士，或者说冬兵，致敬。<br/>
 “ I love you. Will you marry me ?”Steve望着Bucky，又一次在心里呐喊。<br/>
    一瞬间，他仿佛又回到了二战时分别的那天，Bucky笑着回过头，说了一句什么。<br/>
    这一次，他听清了Bucky的回答。<br/>
  “I do.”<br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>